Ugaki
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #C41E3A |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Bount under the service of Jin Kariya. Appearance Ugaki has the appearance of a professional man, wearing a tie with a white button-up shirt, large glasses, and his hair neatly combed over to one side. Personality Ugaki prefers to stay out of direct battle, as evident when he stayed hidden behind a wall after releasing his Doll, Gesell. He was responsible for helping Kariya create the Bitto after Yoshino Sōma's death, and is fiercely loyal to the Bount leader. Ugaki takes great pride in the results of his research and boasts about it. He is somewhat of a peacemaker such as when he attempted to quell an argument between Mabashi and Yoshi, though the former cut him off. His camaraderie with the Bounts has a much deeper meaning, as he explains that the Bounts are hated by Humans.Bleach anime, Episode 89 Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. He was mostly alongside Kariya and the other Bounts''Bleach'' anime; Episode 73, witnessing and analyzing battles.Bleach anime; Episode 78 While Ichigo Kurosaki tries to rescue Uryū Ishida, he originally chased Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado. While Kariya fought Yoshino, he witnesses the battle, and cries out for more of the Bitto to appear from Yoshino. Soon, he volunteers to fight the intruders; Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, Lieutenant Izuru Kira, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and soon gains even more opponents; Ichigo Kurosaki, Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Ririn, Noba, Kurōdo, and Kon. The battle begins with Ugaki putting down a pack of cards; Gesell's sealed form. He puts down his primary card, Wachter, and calls out to his Doll. A myriad of eye-like beings begin to appear from the shadows, making a grotesque noise. The Shinigami hear the noise, growing suspicion within them. As they walk down the cave, they begin to notice suspicious figures on many pillars. Ugaki continues to analyze their moves, and puts down his Spear Card.Bleach anime; Episode 88 A light generates from Gesell's eyes, and spears manifested from Gesell's limbs begin to attack Yumichika. Other spears manifested from Gesell's limbs begin to attack Rangiku, Hisagi, and Izuru. The Shinigami start to wonder where the spears are coming from, as more light generates. The Shinigami split up, and Ugaki's plan begins. He once again puts down his Wachter card to create a sneak attack on Rangiku. She takes out her Zanpakutō, and destroys all of the eyes hiding behind pillars. She continues walking down the cave, and nearly gets smashed by Ugaki's Smash card. She then gets restrained by many ropes, which get severed by her Haineko, and nearly gets killed by Ugaki's Spear Attack. Shūhei and Izuru continue running down the cave. Izuru gets thrown back by one of Gesell's limbs. In attempt to save him, both of the Shinigami nearly get killed by rocks tumbling down on them. Ugaki then proceeds to attack Ayasegawa, smashing him into the rock wall with Gesell's giant purple hand, which causes Ayasegawa to fall unconscious. Ichigo and the others then arrive at the cave. Ugaki notices them, and generates a roar coming from Gesell; meaning that the battle has already begun. Ichigo and his comrades begin walking down the cave, and begin getting attacked by Ugaki's Wachter card. The eyes begin getting destroyed by Renji's Zabimaru. Everyone in the team begins contributing to the destruction of the eyes. More eyes keep heading for Renji as he tends to Rukia. Chad destroys most of the eyes charging at him. Ichigo continues to fight Gesell's limbs. While already busy on fighting one limb, Ugaki tries to split him in two. The attempt fails, as Orihime saved him with her Santen Kesshun. She then tried to slice the arm in half, but before her attack reached it, the Doll disappears; much to Orihime's shock. Both Ichigo and Orihime nearly get killed, but gets saved by Rangiku. The first Shinigami intruders emerge from their attack, but with heavy injuries. They continue to fight Gesell, and its limbs. Renji and Ichigo go on ahead while the others stay behind to be healed by Orihime, while they put an end to the Bount.Bleach anime; Episode 89 Ugaki then tries to persuade the Shinigami into giving up the battle, because of their actions done to them in the past. Renji, inflamed in anger tells him to be quiet and to get over it, as they have no right to say such a thing while they hurt other Humans. Ichigo then tells Renji that he will fight the Doll. Ugaki angered, releases his Doll's true form. The Doll then picks up Yumichika's body and throws it, but he is caught in time by Renji, who decides to fight alone. Renji releases his Bankai, while Gesell manifests two axes from his limbs. It attempts to break Renji's Zanpakutō, but fails since Zabimaru has an unbreakable Reiatsu chord which can be generated by Renji. Before Renji reacts, Gesell nearly kills him by cutting him somewhere around the chest. He then uses Higa Zekkō on the Doll, and heavily injures it. Gesell senses Ugaki's weakness, and heads toward him. The Doll then crushes him with his own hands, and then devours him; turning the two into dust.Bleach anime; Episode 90 Powers & Abilities Skilled Tactician: He was able to nearly kill his Shinigami opponents with his tactics. He used his ropes attack to distract Rangiku, and once she severed the ropes, Ugaki tried to smash her. Once she dodged, Ugaki attempts to impale her with spears. When Izuru and Hisagi were escaping, he made Gesell punch the ceiling, making many rocks collapse on them. Doll is Ugaki's Doll, which he summons with the command Zeige dich, Gesell. It is sealed within a pack of cards resembling tarot cards, which Ugaki uses to control the Doll's actions. In its normal state, Gesell takes the form of many small, mouth-like eye creatures. Gesell is voiced by Kōzō Shioya in the Japanese version and in the English dub by Neil Kaplan. Gesell's actions are controlled through Ugaki's placement of the cards on a small mat marked with German incantations. The mat bears a resemblance to the Sephiroth, Tree of Life, as the words on the mat, written by the lines on it, correspond to tarot cards and the "paths to God" found between the Sephiroths. The words written by the lines are also the names of tarot cards in the Major Arcana. The primary card is "Wachter" (Wächter is German for 'Guardian') which allows Gesell's eyes to flash a strong light onto objects and create shadows. After "Wachter" is initialized, other cards are chosen which summon Gesell's limbs or morph them into weapons. The card "Dämon Kraft" (Demon Power) summons a giant purple hand that can capture and injure opponents, "Lebender Draht" (Living Wire) summons ropes to immobilize, and another summons spears to impale. *'Remote Viewing/Hearing': Ugaki can see what the eyes see through his glasses, allowing him to control them from a safe distance. He can also speak and hear through the eye creatures.Bleach anime; Episodes 88-90 Shadow Constructs: Though they are used to spy on people and act as a lookout, the true purpose of the eyes is to project light, which in turn creates shadows. From the shadows, Gesell can manifest any weapon, object or single body part to affect the physical world by attacking or ensnaring. The shadow constructs created can also create blade weapons. These shadow constructs only last as long as the eye creatures are projecting light. Gesell can manifest weapons through cards (commands given to the eyes). *'True Form': By grouping a multitude of eye creatures together to shine their light Gesell manifests its true form from the shadows, that of the upper body, of a large eyeless monster. It can also manifest various melee weapons from its limbs. Gesell possesses a great deal of strength in this form. Gesell can dissipate and reappear any of its body parts from any shadow. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Bount Category:Male Category:Deceased